<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Night by clickingStranger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938235">Wedding Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingStranger/pseuds/clickingStranger'>clickingStranger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Warring States Period (Naruto), no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:02:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,722</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickingStranger/pseuds/clickingStranger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Senju and Uchiha clans finally reach a peace agreement, after centuries of war. Hashirama and Madara become clan heads within months of one another and enact a ceasefire as soon as their positions are solidified. That's followed by years of negotiations, culminating in a peace treaty solidified through an arranged marriage between the Uchiha clan head and the Senju's second in command.</p>
<p>Tobirama is ready to do anything to support this peace, to put a stop to the death and child soldiers, and as a shinobi his body belongs to the clan. He will do whatever it takes to make sure the peace lasts, that the village his brother dreamed of has a real chance to get built. He's ready to sacrifice.</p>
<p>Madara, on the other hand, has spent more than a year knowing he'd get the Senju's White Demon for a bride. Facing his cold demeanour at the negotiating table, and frustrated with the endless roadblocks set up by both his own clan and the Senju, he's been building up quite a stock of refuge-fantasies of ways to break that cold facade.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>697</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK, so apparently the only thing that I can write for this pairing is dub-con, with the extra spice of arranged marriage on top. The hazards of stepping into fandom by reading this exact trope for this exact pairing, I guess?</p>
<p>Anyway please forgive this one-trick pony another return to the same damn plot. This one is not even finished and has been sitting in my drafts for months, so I hope posting it will incentivise me to wrap it up. </p>
<p>I'm hoping to contribute to the MadaTobi week (month) this year to try to write something that is not arranged marriage dub-con for once, wish me luck!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“All my blessings on your marriage, Aniki, dear brother,” Izuna intoned as he bowed to them at the stoop of the Uchiha main house. Around him, other Uchiha cousins bowed in turn to offer up their blessings, with Hikaku intoning “May your union be a joyous one, and may it bring peace to us all, Madara-sama, Tobirama-sama”. They bowed in turn, accepting the well-wishes, and turned around to walk into their house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence seemed to fall on them once they stepped inside, and Tobirama followed his husband through the unfamiliar house and into what was obviously the master bedroom without attempting to speak up. A lot had been said during the peace talks, and then some more at the ceremony and feast that followed. It was not bad, for now, to feel like he didn’t need to come up with more words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take off your clothes,” Madara said once they were in the bedroom, indicating a rack to hang his kimono and a basket for worn under clothes. Tobirama moved to obey as his husband did the same across the room. A large futon had already been laid out at the centre of the room, with a tray of drinks and sweets nearby. He didn’t hesitate in disrobing, had been making himself ready for this for months now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the formal wedding clothes were carefully hung up, and he was left bare in the slightly cool air of the room, he turned to face the futon and his husband head-on. Madara was already looking him over, an easy possessiveness in his dark eyes. He walked towards Tobirama, stopped right beside him and reached out a hand to lift his chin, as though to better examine his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How pretty you look, all bared like this,” Madara said lightly, carelessly almost, and Tobirama could feel shivers running down his spine. This somehow made him feel more exposed than just the nudity had. Madara ran his hand down his throat gently, but with obvious intent, and started walking around his back while dragging that hand across Tobirama’s collarbone and shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stopping behind him, Madara stroked knuckles down his spine in what had to be a deliberate attempt to unnerve him, and Tobirama made sure to control his breathing and hold very still as he allowed himself to be observed. Madara seemed to take this as a challenge however, and ran his (hot, dry, rough) hand to Tobirama’s hip and up his side until it reached his ribs, sliding under an arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama took a sharp breath through his nose at the unfamiliar sensation. In response, Madara chuckled and leaned forward, hair brushing Tobirama’s upper back as the only warning before lips met the joint of his neck and shoulder. He struggled to regulate his breathing again and not react.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you acting at indifference, my lovely bride?” Madara asked in a mocking tone, breathing right onto Tobirama’s shoulder distractingly. “Or is this you playing hard-to-get?” His tone was amused and rough, and his hand curled forward around Tobirama’s ribcage until his fingers reached a nipple and he squeezed it between two calloused fingertips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama exhaled in surprise, staring down at his chest and made himself say, “I am playing at nothing.” Madara took the moment to press one finger down onto his nipple, then lift it off and bring his nail tip gently to the top of it, scratching lightly in a circle and making Tobirama shiver with unexpected sparks pleasure. It was as though Madara was aiming to distract him. To tease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here to do my duty, husband. Rather, it is you who seem to be in the mood for games.” Tobirama knew his voice had wavered a bit at the end, with the touch and the vulnerability, as he pointed out the obvious. Madara was doing this to unnerve him, and shamefully it was working. He’d never had to submit like this before, never been forced to just accept things, and from an Uchiha… despite the peace agreements, they were far from having built trust between their clans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara chuckled again, meanly, and pressed his naked body against Tobirama’s back, bringing his face over Tobirama’s shoulder to kiss behind his ear. “I do feel playful, little wife,” he said in his smoky voice, right there against Tobirama’s ear, moving his hand to tug and rub at Tobirama’s nipple more firmy. “It’s been more than a year since I’ve been sitting in endless peace talks, staring at your dour face and knowing I’d be sharing my bed with you. It gave me ample time to imagine how I could get you to melt for me, my frosty bride.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His other hand came around to run along Tobirama’s abdomen, reaching low on his belly and across his hips as though mapping the territory. Madara pressed another kiss to his shoulder and said, “Do you look forward to moaning for me tonight, Tobirama?” in his mocking tone, accenting the name with intent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I have a choice in the matter?” Tobirama bit out as his nipple was tugged. It was starting to burn, a single bright point on his chest while Madara’s heat pushed against his back and the exploring left palm made the muscles in his belly tremble. Madara scraped his teeth against his shoulders and chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not in whether you will moan or not. Of course I intend to hear you as I make you writhe for me,” he continued to mock in a smooth voice. “But I want to know if you’re looking forward to it, or if you plan to make me be very convincing.” He used his left hand to push on Tobirama’s belly meaningfully, pushing his own pelvis forward so their lower bodies were tightly pressed together. Tobirama could feel his husband’s crotch against his buttocks and felt himself blush at the sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re planning to make this humiliating, then,” he surmised with a sinking feeling. There was not much he could do to dissuade his new husband, his new clan head, if the man planned to make their wedding night all about staking his claim and mocking his conquered prize. But he was not looking forward to the kind of wedded life this would open him up to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I plan on seeing you all soft and flushed for me, my lovely bride,” Madara answered, “and if a little humiliation is what will make you more amenable then I certainly have nothing against that either.” His voice was so amused, it sent another shiver up Tobirama’s spine and his nipples tightened with it. Madara must have noticed that, to his shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is ridiculous.” Tobirama said, it was all he could say, he had nothing to put forth to his new husband that might sway the other man. Madara had no reason to listen to him nor did he seem to have inclinations to propriety right now, so Tobirama was pretty much his toy for the night, and all other nights to come. He’d not exactly hoped for a quick and sober consummation, but certainly this was too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara licked at his ear, and it was warm and wet in a way that only served to heighten his nerves. Hips rocked softly against his bottom in a slow pace, imitating the fuck that he knew was coming. He dared not hope it would be over fast, so instead he tried to drift away from the situation altogether and find refuge in meditation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara slowed his movements and took his arms from around him, then came around to face him again, taking him by the chin and leaning forward to give him a kiss. It was soft and quick, and Madara leaned back to say, “Stay here in the moment with me, won’t you?” before leaning in again to kiss him deeper. Tobirama let himself be kissed and contemplated ignoring the comment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, were you really planning to just lay there and wait for it to be over?” Madara asked petulantly when he stopped with the kissing. It was an insulting question and likely meant to rile him up, but Tobirama still couldn’t help but show his anger at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I intended,” he hissed through gritted teeth, “to do my duty and ensure this peace lasts.” He glared at Madara, who was standing so close his body heat was palpable around them, and tried to calm himself. Told himself he would be quiescent as he’d been preparing himself to act towards this man since the engagement was set up a year ago. For his clan and his brother’s peace, he would face this and obey his husband. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a breath, Tobirama made himself continue, “If there is something you wish me to do, I would appreciate it if you could give direct instructions to that end.” There, that should be polite enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara stared at him a second before a grin bloomed on his face, toothy and assured as he tended to be on the battlefield. “Oh, you’ll do whatever I say, is that it?” he asked, again with that playful tone that promised a difficult night ahead. “Then how about you touch yourself a bit for me? I want to see what you like, little wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said it with such an even tone that it took Tobirama a second to parse the words, and once he did he felt his blood grow cold in his veins. Touch himself, as in masturbate? He couldn’t … there was no way he could make himself do such a thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, Tobirama was a shinobi, he’d done worse things with his body than this. He had no right to refuse this, not for the sake of his own disinclination to humiliate himself. This was his duty, an order from his clan head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly Tobirama forced himself to move a hand, reach between his own legs and cup himself there with stiff, frozen fingers. What next? Madara was watching, grin still plastered on his face, eyes roaming over Tobirama’s face and body as though anticipating a show. He forced himself to squeeze, release, squeeze again, under the scrutiny of those intense black eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s not much of an effort,” Madara said, and reached out to stroke his hands down Tobirama’s arms, then back up to palm at his shoulders as he continued to watch. “Do you really touch yourself like that when you’re all alone? Doesn’t look very satisfying to me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama shot him an angry look for that, but quickly made himself turn his eyes away. No point incensing Madara any more than he already was. He made himself answer with the most compliant words he could dig up in the moment, “I am not sure of what you expected,” and took the opportunity to stop moving his hand, but held it in place still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara hummed thoughtfully and stroked down his chest, palming his nipples again. “Don’t you touch here, sometimes? They seem to be quite sensitive to me,” he said with another nasty grin, before running his exploring fingers all over the thin skin of Tobirama’s neck, behind his ears, tugging his earlobes lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was incredibly intimate, he’d never been touched this way and it was unexpectedly hard to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not,” he gasped out, clinging to continued obedience. Was Madara trying to force him to do something rude? Why would he bother? The marriage was established and no separation would be possible even if he claimed Tobirama had offended him somehow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, well then, perhaps the reason you wear such a cold face is that you’re constantly unsatisfied with your own hand?” Madara continued, and leaned back a little to take him in better. “I can fix that for you, little wife. You’ll be well and satiated after tonight, this much I promise,” he finished, leaning in again to press a kiss to the corner of Tobirama’s mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to kiss back,” he instructed, not moving away, “Slip your tongue out alongside mine, just play along.” And then the mouth was back on his and Tobirama could feel a thick tongue push inside, and did his best to respond as he’d been told. It tickled, Madara was exploring his mouth greedily, pushy and demanding as he ran his own tongue across the roof of Tobirama’s mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama focused on the kiss, breathing through his nose, focusing on the kiss. Then Madara pulled back to run his tongue across Tobirama’s lower lip before pulling it into his mouth to suck it gently. His hands were steady on Tobirama’s shoulders while Tobirama himself had one hand still cupping his crotch, the other hanging limply at his side. It made him feel unnervingly helpless, which he was, in reality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a final wet lick Madara pulled back, looking him over again with apparent satisfaction. “There we go, that wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asked mockingly, grin back in place, taking in Tobirama’s flushed cheeks and his mouth, which by now must be red and swollen with kisses. “You look warmed up already, but how about you keep touching yourself, hmm? I never told you to stop, little wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama allowed himself a long blink, to calm down and hopefully conceal his reaction, and started moving his hand again. It didn’t feel like more than pressure against his soft cock,  but he knew nothing would feel good when his mind was in this state. Mostly, masturbation was something he did to relieve the physical strain, on mornings where he could afford the extra minutes of lay-in. He had no idea what to do when he wasn’t already hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now, let’s vary things up a bit,” Madara demanded, reaching down to his wrist and taking his other hand as well. “Why don’t you try a nice stroke instead, maybe that’s get you interested?” he pushed and pulled at Tobirama’s wrist until the hand was arranged into position to stroke his cock, still soft as before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama closed his eyes briefly a second time, ashamed at his own weakness. The humiliation of before was curling into dread in his stomach, worse than any time he’d been near being taken prisoner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shamefully he found himself wishing Madara would just push him down and finish this, so that he could know it was over. A whole night like this was impossible to contemplate. He felt sick to his stomach, he was going to humiliate himself even further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara reached his hand up again and rubbed at Tobirama’s nipple, leaned in and sucked on his earlobe, moving constantly. His cock was hard, Tobirama noted. Maybe this would start moving along soon. He didn’t have too much hope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breathing against his ear, Madara reached around him to fondle his buttocks with one hand, squeezing and massaging the flesh. Then he reached both hands around even as Tobirama kept up the ridiculous hand motions as instructed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara cupped his hands around the sides of Tobirama’s ass and squeezed confidently, making a pleased sound at the feeling. He pulled the buttocks apart and ran his fingers down the crease to push against Tobirama’s entrance lightly, before pulling back and tracing around and over it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The air felt cold there, and the exploring finger sent shivers of frightened anticipation up his back. He knew he’d be touched there, knew it was coming but had been unable to force himself to practice, to try to get used to it before tonight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d rationalized it away, thinking his own hands wouldn’t be near enough to prepare him for Madara, and he’d been right. This was impossibly intimate, he felt exposed and terrified with every stroke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As your cock seems to refuse playing along, maybe this would help excite you, little wife?” Madara said, continuing with the touches. “How about it, do you finger yourself when you’re alone at night? Does it feel good to be filled up like that?” he asked persistently, fingers continuing their exploration, and Tobirama focused on his breathing again to keep from snapping back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Answer me,” Madara said in a slightly annoyed tone, and damn it this was what Tobirama had been trying to avoid. He’d managed to fail in his duties already, even when it came to something so simple as obeying. He made sure to keep his hand in motion at least, and to force down any unwise reply. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do not,” he said, voice unpleasantly shaky, “touch myself there.” And it was true, but Madara frowned with displeasure and what might be disbelief. He had no means to prove his words with, though, so all Tobirama could do was answer truthfully and take whatever reaction was coming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok, stop moving your hand,” Madara said after a long moment, hands letting go of his ass. “Stop, and look at me.” And Tobirama did, finally able to stop running his fingers across his still soft cock and resting them at the base. He met Madara’s fixed black eyes with his own, lips pressed together, trying to retain what self-control he could. This would be ugly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara looked him sharply in the eyes, face tense and mouth twisted in a frown. Tobirama had thought the earlier games were humiliating, but this look was a frightening one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried not to contemplate what his husband might do, now that he’d been so obviously displeased. Tobirama had done something wrong, must have failed to read the mood somehow. He didn’t know what it was, but he’d earned himself his husband’s ire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara was looking him over again, his body and then his face, intense to the point where Tobirama half-expected the sharingan to come on. He was grateful when it did not, or else he would have truly flinched away from his husband and clan head. This way he could preserve what dregs of dignity he had left, and face what was coming with his chin up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re truly not enjoying this at all,” he said, tone dry and somewhat disappointed. Tobirama felt a stab of anger at the words, but it sank quickly under the dread that still subsumed him. If Madara ordered him to feign enjoyment he would try, but he knew himself to be a poor actor. It churned in his guts to think that might be expected of him next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were no more hands touching him all of a sudden, and his husband took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest, visibly displeased. For a moment Tobirama expected this to turn violent and was nearly relieved at the thought. A slap or punch he could take, would know how to handle so much easier than whatever this had been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And if the violence turned into sex then he … then he would submit as he had sworn to do. Pain he could manage, had taken it before, though never quite in this form. Still, he was confident he’d be able to control himself and hopefully not anger Madara any further. He waited.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I return with part 2 of this fic, the whole of which now has a first draft and I finally settled on the direction for it.</p><p>Some people in the comments were worried worried about Tobirama being asexual, which is not the case in this fic. He's not interested based on his own stress and fear, as my headcanon for the Senju in this scenario is they are quite prudish and the main house does not have sex/talk about sex outside of marriage. Also, Tobirama's father was abusive to his mother and he has a warped concept of what married intimacy might look like from that end as well.</p><p>So just to clarify: the dubious consent tag refers to the fact that this arranged marriage is being consummated regardless of the feelings of the two people involved, because they want peace between their clans more than they want to avoid potentially unpleasant sex. Shinobi man, what can I say.</p><p>This chapter is a bit more optimistic than the last one though, in case you were worried! Things are looking up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a deep breath, Madara resisted the temptation to rub his hands over his face or pace in frustration as he took in the man in front of him. Obviously he’d misjudged the situation. It just remained to see where things had gone wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama was standing there before him, eyes fixed somewhere on Madara’s chin and hand still curled in his own white pubic hair, and the sight wasn’t anywhere near as arousing as it should have been by rights. He’d been fantasising for months about this moment, about this man, and yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>During the annoying drudgery of the marriage negotiations it had soothed him greatly, to look at Hashirama’s cold, disdainful little brother and think about all the ways he could make the man blush and moan and break for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had seemed easy - Madara had never had a lover who was not ready to melt at the very sight of him. Even the reluctant ones had been just waiting to be teased out to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara took another breath and regarded the other shinobi. It made him sincerely displeased to see Tobirama like this, so very uncomfortable but, instead of the squirmy blushing discomfort Madara had been aiming for, the man was obviously scared and unhappy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His soft cock hung limp under his hand, his body gave all signs of wanting to escape. Shudders of subdued fear were running through his muscles and worry was visible in his downcast eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole submissive spouse thing was much less enticing once he realised it came with that look of frozen dread on Tobirama’s face. It was no fun teasing him, if he was really going to be frightened. The bad, unsexy kind of frightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention, Madara had been looking forward to the snark, the quick retorts and blade-sharp wits he’d caught only snippets of in the last few months as the man interacted with his kin at the talks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d had vivid fantasies of Tobirama trying to act indifferent but melting into his touch, petulant and embarrassed by his own pleasure. Of Tobirama squirming under him and snipping with his sharp tongue, glaring defiance with his pretty red eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of Tobirama leaning up to be kissed, begging for more of Madara’s touch. Nervous, maybe even scared, but softening with it and leaning to his hand. This fearful submission was not what he’d wanted, far from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t bring you here to put that look on your face,” he started, unsure of how to approach this at all. Madara had never been that good at straightforward honesty, but he would damn well have to make an effort. He’d not meant to be cruel, or he had, but not to the extent of inflicting this kind of fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama wasn’t answering, wasn’t moving at all, and it was unpleasant to think he had pushed this proud man into such a position. Madara reached out again and his spouse didn’t flinch away, exactly, but his muscles tensed as though he were bracing for impact. Gods damn it, but he’d messed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tobirama,” he started again, touching the man’s face and running fingers through his hair to try and soothe him a bit, “it was truly not my intention to take that game so far if you were not enjoying it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got no answer but a mild blink aimed at his chin, and cursed himself silently. What was there even to say that might ease the situation? He’d meant to push, earlier, they both knew he had, and he meant to keep pushing tonight. Just not on this course, since the effects were visibly not what he’d aimed for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled Tobirama closer by the back of his head, and took a step forward to press their bodies together again. His own erection had softened with discontent at the mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama’s hair was rough and bristly where it was cut short at the nape, and he ran his fingers through it before carefully digging into the tense muscles there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man’s heart rate did not slow, his nerves did not recede but at least his breathing matched Madara’s carefully even one where their chests were pressed together. Madara put his other hand around his spouse’s back, palm resting against his spine, and brought their temples together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s try again, shall we, little wife?” he asked into the stillness, right beside Tobirama’s ear, making the man shiver again from the sensation of hot air. He was interestingly sensitive, for someone who’d failed to get excited at the touching so far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you say?” Madara decided to push a bit, get more of a reaction to work with, “Should I try again to see what will warm you up, or are you willing to give me some tips?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mood was lifting a bit with the teasing, but he wanted to see if Tobirama would respond, or slink back into that quiet, unhappy obedience. The thought of making another go at getting his husband in the mood and facing the same reaction was… not a good one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Tobirama whispered, and his voice was far from the irritable tones of earlier in the evening. Not shaking, but only because it was too tightly controlled to have any inflection. He started again after a frozen pause, “I apologise, husband. I don’t know how to…” and he choked there, as though his throat had closed up on the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara pulled his spouse even closer to himself with a pang of guilt. He’d certainly not meant for this to happen, and it sat ill with him to see Tobirama’s proud stance crumple so badly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, that’s ok,” he whispered right into his ear as the hand on his back moved in slow circles, trying to soothe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara composed himself, forehead pressed to Tobirama’s temple where the pulse was racing. He had to fix this, and fast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done nothing wrong, and I shouldn’t have asked more of you.” It was even true, he realised as he said it. It looked a lot like his spouse was less experienced than he’d thought, even with his own body. It was likely true that Tobirama didn’t have any tips to give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just breathe with me a bit. We’ll try again, with a few more words this time, how about that?” he spoke in his most soothing tone, the one reserved for his little brother and cousins, as his hand kept stroking at the other man’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama didn’t say anything else, but seemed to calm a bit given time and Madara’s words. He must not be used to much teasing, Madara mused. With Hashirama for an older brother, he must be spoiled with a clan head who allowed all sorts of pushback. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention, given Tobirama had been the Senju heir most of his life, he must have expected to be the senior member in any marriage treaty he entered. This was unfamiliar grounds for him, and he was dealing with it rather well, all in all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good, you’re being very good for me little wife,“ Madara said, wanting to soothe some more and take advantage of the momentary stillness to get Tobirama used to his voice. But he couldn’t quite hold back a teasing smirk as he added, “Very obedient on your wedding night, my compliments.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt and heard his spouse’s breath hitch at that comment, but there was no more trembling and Tobirama seemed to have settled into the hold Madara had on him well enough. It was progress, from where they’d been before at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to get under the covers, sweetheart?” he asked, even as he turned Tobirama bodily to let him see the futon. His spouse looked at it, then at him, and nodded silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara let go of his hair and used the hand he had around Tobirama’s back to lead him forward, not letting his own body slip too far. Finally they both knelt down on the same side and he pulled back the covers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There we go, lay down for me, that’s a good wife,” he murmured and Tobirama shifted into the bed, shooting him a look but not commenting as he might have earlier in the evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This would take a bit of time to redress, but Tobirama seemed more comfortable at least, and less terrified than before. He could work with this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara lay down besides the long, pale body of his bride, and pulled the covers over them both. Then he reached to embrace Tobirama carefully, laying his arm over the other and around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was trying to talk nice, say sweet and reassuring things, but he wasn’t exactly experienced in that sort of thing. What came out was not quite that but it still seemed to work well enough for his purposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leant in to make sure Tobirama would feel his breath as he whispered, “Is it better like this, little wife?” The reaction was quicker this time, thin pale lips twisted into a frown and Tobirama closed his eyes not in fear but in irritation. Progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologise for my unsuitable reaction,” Tobirama started again, eyes still closed, voice steadier than before. “That was shameful, and it will not be repeated.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed determined to say it so Madara let him, despite the temptation to cover his mouth and shush him again. His spouse was so proper and by-the-book, it was tempting to break him out of it, which is what had led Madara to try a more direct path at the start of the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, really it is,” Madara assured, stroking his palm on his prone spouse’s abdominal muscles to feel them jump under the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not expecting you to perform a certain way, Tobirama. That bit before was me getting ahead of myself, but now we’ll slow down a bit and see where the night can take us, shall we?” he continued in a teasing tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was still his wedding night and he intended to make good use of the time, set the stage for a fulfilling marriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought his hand up in a stroke to cup one of Tobirama’s pectoral muscles and massage it, as his palm rubbed very slightly over the nipple underneath. He hoped they really were sensitive. The small, light pink nubs had caught his eye the moment Tobirama had removed his shirt, and he was very interested in sucking them to see his spouse squirm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara kept a close eye on Tobirama’s face this time to avoid a repeat of the previous situation, and was satisfied to see his lips tremble. He licked at the rim of the pale ear he had in reach of his mouth and got a gasp in response, so he kept going, sucking the lobe and nibbling before sliding his tongue inside, hot and wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama was shivering again, but not in fear this time. Madara slid back to ask, “Kiss me, won’t you, Tobirama?” and was gratified when Tobirama turned his head without hesitation to meet his lips, and kissed him actively rather than accepting caresses as he had been doing before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt good, their tongues sliding together, their bodies pressed close along a hot line that ran down Madara’s front, and his erection was rising again to greet the improved situation. He pulled back with a sweet little wet sound, and observed his husband whose eyes had cracked open just a slit, watching him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about it, love? Do you want to try for a little more?” he asked, before reaching to kiss that temptingly pinked lower lip again. Gods, but he’d married a beautiful man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want,” Tobirama said in a soft voice, rough and whispery, “to do my duty by you and not fail again.” After a pause he added, eyes sliding to the side, “This does not feel bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there he had his spouse’s honest feelings, Madara could tell. Well, this he could definitely work with, especially if it turned out Tobirama was amenable to some teasing words and touches after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are doing so very good, lovely, “ he reassured, rolling to push a leg between his partner’s and kneel above him, one hand by Tobirama’s head to take his weight. The other was still feeling his chest and measuring his pulse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very sweet for me, and I bet I can make you even sweeter,” he continued with a smile, leaning in to get another kiss from this position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The praise worked wonders, and Tobirama seemed calmer now, less frightened and more ready to be pliant under his touch. Also, he was blushing in embarrassment. Things were turning up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara lowered his torso, letting their bodies rest together to enjoy the feel of skin on skin, and felt Tobirama’s sigh against his cheek. Was he enjoying the warmth? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like that? Being all close to me like this? You feel so good, so soft for me,” he breathed into Tobirama’s neck as he kissed and nibbled the thin skin there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His spouse gasped a little, starting to enjoy himself, and Madara was tempted to force him to answer but made himself wait. He would give him more time to get used to this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were progressing well enough, really. His cock was hard, nestled sweetly into the crease where Tobirama’s thigh met his hip. He felt he could wait on his spouse some more before he would really need to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand he had on Tobirama’s chest was still moving, and he allowed himself to explore the pale body some more, kissing at his collarbone as the hand stroked into hidden crevices and pushed at trembling muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he shifted his hips so that the thigh he had between Tobirama’s legs was pressed snugly to the other man’s crotch, and rocked it a very little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His spouse gasped and opened his eyes, and Madara took the opportunity to give him a smile and ask, “Feels good, love?” as he pressed down just a little harder, feeling the cock twitch a bit in response. Tobirama gasped at the feeling and he pushed some more, using the momentum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer me,” he ordered in a soft voice, careful not to scare him again. “Does it feel good to have your cock rubbed like that, to feel me close to you?” and Tobirama flinched just a bit, but made himself meet Madara’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does,” he answered, cheeks flushed high with pleasure and humiliation at being made to admit it. The look suited him well, as Madara had thought it would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for being honest with me, Tobirama,” he said encouragingly, hoping some more reassurance would bring them forward. It worked again, as it had so far, and Tobirama seemed to relax into the praise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara considered his husband without ever stopping the motions of his mouth and thigh. It was starting to really look like they were getting somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be honest with me, gorgeous,” he whispered, leaning down of speak right over his spouse’s lips, make him feel the hot rush of breath, “when you touch yourself for pleasure, do you ever touch inside?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Tobirama blushed at that, made a small grimace even. But this time he heeded the order to respond before Madara had to push. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not,” he answered, voice higher than usual. He was avoiding Madara’s eyes again, looking at his nose. “I thought about doing it, before the wedding, but it seemed pointless so I did not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was an odd conclusion, but Madara didn’t feel like following the thread just now. It would ruin the mood he’d worked hard to create, and he would much rather focus on the way he had his naked spouse lying prone under him than anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara chooses instead to lean down again and take a kiss. Many kisses. To keep moving on top of his spouse’s warm, well-muscled body and to finally feel Tobirama’s cock respond to the stimulation it was getting. He only pulled back when they were both out of breath, panting hotly in each other’s faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you feel,” he said, right against Tobirama’s lips and brushing against them on occasion, “if I did touch you like that, now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama looked up at him and, up close like this, his eyes were full of silent questions. “I had assumed,” he replied softly, “that it was where the night was going.” Madara’s previous rash touches would have only served to confirm that as an unpleasant inevitability for him. Damn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The idea of pushing his stern, narrow-eyed wife outside of his comfort zone on their wedding night had seemed tempting before. But now, having witnessed Tobirama’s submission and seen the proud man scared, Madara found he was much less invested in the idea. Later, perhaps, when there was some more trust built between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not if you’re completely against it,” he replied, as politically as he could given their particular circumstance. Then he said fuck it and leaned down for another kiss, before pulling back to say, “I don’t mean to just do things </span>
  <em>
    <span>to</span>
  </em>
  <span> you tonight, pretty. Much more interesting to do them </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking up at him in silence, his spouse reached to touch his shoulder with a slow hand, telegraphing the motion widely. Like Madara might stop him. The touch was welcome, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to do my duty,” he repeated, and instead of blowing up over it Madara forced himself to read the mood, for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His spouse was looking him in the eyes, again, open about his intentions yet still difficult to read. He looked calm, at least. Not tense and contained as he had earlier, when Madara had been trying to play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is your duty not obeying your husband, and pleasing him as he takes his due?” he chose to go with, just to test the waters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is,” Tobirama answered, with his mouth and brows curling downwards again, as though in insult. Madara wanted to reach out and smooth them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then know it will please me to see you enjoy your wedding night,” he said, more honest than he’d intended. “I want to make sure you feel good, Tobirama.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The declaration fell hard, he could see, and was met with a sharp inhale and sharper eyes on him. “You owe me nothing, Madara-sama,” his spouse replied, more direct than his composed silences had allowed so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Madara replied, looking him straight in the eyes. “You had my word, given before the gods, that I would give you my protection.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama looked unconvinced, and of course there were plenty of husbands who did not consider taking selfish pleasure in their wedding bed to be a disrespect to their wives. Madara himself would not have considered it so, exactly - except he found himself unwilling to break his wife’s will in truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Tobirama could reply, Madara added on, “And I want this from you, my wife. In fact, I formally request that you be honest with me in our bed, and that you allow me to see and hear and know what pleases you here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That should work, he thought, because duty was something they had in common, even if trust was not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama nodded, slowly, and said, “Of course, husband. It is already yours.” Meaning his body, but also his mind, and his full obedience, not just what formalities demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not doubt you,” Madara confirmed. But they were once again lost in talks when Madara wanted them to lose themselves in something else entirely. His thigh had never stopped rocking, though, and Tobirama was all the way hard under him, finally.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally gave up on trying to fine-tune this chapter. Been breaking my brain on how to shove more character development into this PWP via minor word changes for too long. <br/>So here it is, the "more porn" chapter in this all-porn fic. At least I have the final chapter all written out now, too :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He reached down, not breaking eye contact, and slid one of his hands under a smooth, long thigh to pull it up. The leg bent easily under his hand, and he stroked it in thanks. Later, he would need to take more time to admire his lovely spouse. He had all the time in the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara took another kiss, and another, and moved his other leg so he was fully between Tobirama’s thighs before rocking his hips again. That earned him a gasp, almost a little moan, which felt undeniably like a victory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached under the edge of the futon for the small container of lubricating ointment he’d stored there earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been meaning to find out,” he said, now in the mood to see a new expression on Tobirama’s face, “if you’re as cold on the inside as your icy face seems to indicate.” The pout was back, as was the blush, and Madara felt vindicated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you don’t feel quite so cold here,” he went on, squeezing at his spouse’s pale chest and pressing down on him with a full body roll to feel his body heat. “But now it makes me wonder if you’re tight and tense, or if you’ll open up for me all sweet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slid down a bit, letting go of Tobirama’s chest and bringing the jar along as he went into a kneeling position between his spouse’s pale legs. The view was amazing from here, Tobirama was splayed out before him, on display. His cock was red and hard from the rutting, shining with a little slick at the tip. His belly quivered a bit before tensing. He looked fucking delicious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you, Tobirama?” he asked, running his hands up those smooth inner thighs, from knee to crotch and back again before he slid forward. His own knees went under Tobirama’s, keeping his legs spread wide and bent, holding him in that convenient position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was exciting to see him vulnerable like that, particularly now that he didn’t look quite so afraid anymore. Just shy, blushing red and glaring down at Madara for his loud mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara was tempted to make him talk again, get him to describe what he thought would happen next, how being fucked might feel. But at this stage it could go either way, and they were progressing too well for him to risk another retreat from his wife.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, Madara ran his hands down those pale thighs again, watching as the flesh trembled under his feathery soft touch. It felt good, and he rubbed gently at the creases where thighs met crotch before running just the pads of his fingers lightly up and down Tobirama’s twitching, red erection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It earned him the most satisfying little sound, and he reached down to cup and squeeze at his spouse’s balls. The strained, focused look on his face was gratifying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to show me your good side then?” he asked, almost unthinkingly, hands running over the treasure he’d laid out for the taking. The skin under his hands still twitched with nerves and sensitivity, he could hardly tell which was foremost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama gave him a glare for that one, out of the corner of his eyes where he’d turned his blushing face to the side in the pillow. Gods but did he look fetching like that. Madara wanted to bite, wanted to spill all his dirty thoughts but bit his tongue instead, for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will show you whatever you require of me, husband,” was the answer he god, and while they’d both known that was the case it was impossibly good to hear the words, from that mouth. Usually so tightly pressed, but now it was all pink with kisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara wanted to fuck him blind for it. Wanted to push right in and overwhelm him to the point Tobirama would be a screaming, wretched mess of pleasure, but he knew even as the thought crossed his mind that it was too soon. They’d just backslide right into the unpleasant way the night had started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paced himself instead, stroking his hands across those tense, nervous thighs and down to his cock to stroke it to full hardness, to cup and caress his balls in the other hand. The reaction that got him was sweet enough, gasping breaths interspersed with short huffs that signalled cut-off noises. He’d get the real song out of his dancing partner soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tobirama had his head turned to the side again, not going so far as to deny Madara the view by covering his flushed face, but coming as close as possible as he tried to bury the side of his head into the pillow. He looked cute like that, nearly frowning with pleasure and frustration and whatever else was going on in his big head. About time to rid him of those extra thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara returned his attention to his husband’s crotch, never stopping the hand stroking that bright red cock and using the other hand to lift his balls and peek behind them. A quick re-shuffling allowed him to position Tobirama’s splayed thighs over his own and gain access to his ass, small and tight and pale as the rest of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Letting go of his balls for a moment, Madara slicked his fingers properly and stroked them down his husband’s perineum, tracing it like a pilgrim to the holy land. No one had been there before himself, and he’d never cared about such things before but suddenly it mattered more than anything. Tobirama had no idea how this would feel, had denied himself the experience before so Madara could be the one to introduce him to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d be so sensitive, so unprepared for this kind of pleasure. Madara licked his lips, pushed down the surge of lust that made his own cock twitch and emit a surge of precum. He pressed down on the smooth skin of the perineum as he stroked just right, and Tobirama made a little noise with his next gasp for breath, against his best attempts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The skin felt like silk under his fingers, and he teased it for long moments, enjoying his spouse’s twitching, gasping reactions. Madara had been right, pleasure looked very good on him, much more fetching than the previous fear. The nervousness was not all the way gone but that was fine, it just added an extra layer to the whole thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara let his thumb slide purposefully over the ridge on the inside of Tobirama’s cockhead on the next few strokes, just to see him tense up again with the onslaught of sensation, then slid his fingers downwards before he’d eased back to the acceptance of before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hole was tightly furled as expected, and he allowed himself to explore it in slow, gentle strokes as he watched Tobirama’s face flit through shock and nerves and overwhelmed surprise at the touch. Knowing it was coming didn’t make it any less of a shock to the system, evidently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so tense here, little wife,” he whispered, rough with lust and leaning in between his spouses’ spread knees to be closer to his face. “Relax for me, will you? Open up,” he coaxed, mostly teasing, running his fingers in circles across the tiny hole before returning to strokes up and down the crease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be almost impossible to relax of course, for a virgin on his wedding night, in a recently-former enemy’s bed, but Madara wanted to tease, wanted to see his spouse give it a try.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t disappointed, as Tobirama frowned and closed his eyes and deliberately sunk his shoulders. But on the next stroke his legs twitched and he stayed as tight as before, muscles rock hard under Madara’s teasing fingers. He took a few more breaths, but Madara wasn’t stopping to let him adjust at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm?” he asked, grinning in satisfaction at the sweaty faced glare his pretty spouse turned on him for a second, before he closed his eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Tobirama forced out, pouting and obviously frustrated under the nerves, “I can’t seem to…” he couldn’t say it either, but he was genuinely apologetic as far as Madara could tell. It would have to do, for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can’t get yourself to loosen up, even when your husband asks nicely?” he grinned down, but when that got him a frightened look and more tension, he leaned in and kissed at Tobirama’s flushed cheeks, nuzzling in and taking a deep kiss from his sweet mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fine love, you did your best,” he reassured, only slightly condescendingly to catch a glimpse of stubbornness rear its head. He met it with a challenging grin, and went on to say, “I’m sure you can still take a finger or two, even all tensed up like this, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he pressed the tip of his pointer in at that, pushing against the tight furl of muscle to gain entrance into that soft heat. Tobirama drew breath sharply through his nose but held still otherwise, and Madara kept their eyes locked together as he pulled the fingertip out, then pushed it back in to the second knuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pressure was nothing to joke about, but the heat was amazing. Better yet, the look on Tobirama’s face grew unfocused as he held the finger still, then began to curl it carefully and test the waters. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hurts?” he asked, just to make sure, thought he knew it was unlikely to. As expected, Tobirama shook his head no. The gesture seemed almost childish, as was the refusal to speak, but then again his spouse had long caught on that Madara was enjoying himself by embarrassing him. Now it seemed Tobirama was going back and forth on allowing it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara gave the cock he was stroking a squeeze as he looked his new spouse over. That wouldn’t do, not if he wanted this thing to work between them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me,” he ordered in a firmer tone, aligning his head with Tobirama’s. When those red eyes slid to him, assessing and wary, he met them without ever stopping the movements of his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you trying to deny me your voice?” Madara knew he sounded intimidating, but then this wasn’t some civilian maiden he was talking to. The white demon could take some intimidation without curling in on himself like a wounded pup, that much he felt certain of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, Tobirama kept meeting his eyes as he answered, voice firm, “I would not deny you anything, husband.” Then he did lower his eyes, like a demonstration of submission, but quickly looked up so their gazes met again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I don’t want any of that between us, particularly not in bed. You swore yourself to me just hours ago, don’t go forgetting it already.” By the end of that sentence Madara let his voice go soft and teasing again, but his spouse never wavered in his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did not,” he insisted, as thought ready to defend himself, but then caught himself and started over. “It will not happen again, husband,” he said in a softer tone, but looked frustrated and anxious, mouth turning into that cute pout again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara allowed himself to lean in and kiss the corner of that pout, nuzzle the pale cheek again in comfort. “You don’t know how to open up to me, and that’s fine, we can work on that,” he promised in a much milder tone, and Tobirama seemed to focus on this prospective advice quite readily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The first step is to listen to me, and not try to hide your reactions. Particularly not in bed, alright?” He had no intention to make his spouse vulnerable to outsiders, but Madara felt distinctly unwilling to deprive himself of the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Understood,” Tobirama answered again, ready and obedient like a good soldier. But this was more than that, it was the sort of dedication underlying a full intention to make the best of the given circumstance, if Madara read him correctly. Good, he’d expected nothing less.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There we go, so let’s start by telling me what feels good when I touch you,” he continued, and that earned him a whole lot of red face but Tobirama never even tried to look away. Progress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara gave his cock a few long strokes, then cupped his fist around the tip and twisted, keeping his finger still where it was still buried inside to let his spouse focus on the sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That- “ Tobirama started, eyes flicking to the side before he visibly forced them back on Madara, “that feels good.” He was pouting and frowning again, looking so upset Madara couldn’t find it in himself to let him flounder any more than that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear that, little wife,” he reassured, leaning in to place some more kisses on his face and continuing the pace of his hand. “Not too sensitive around the head? Would you like me to add more slick, or are you wet enough?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wet enough,” his spouse confirmed, blinking up at the ceiling before he finished, “everything feels too sensitive.” Ah, so that was it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara made sure to keep his touch gentle, and leave off touching the tip directly in favour of long, smooth strokes and twisting around the foreskin and base. As Tobirama seemed to settle into that rhythm, he made a plan for the rest of the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you to focus on how good it feels, love,” he instructed, leaning back to contemplate his hands at their work. The sight was still gorgeous, the sweaty heat of his spouse’s skin enticing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just relax into it, feel how good it is,” he spoke even as he could feel the shivers run through that lovely body, “clear your head, focus only on me. I’ll tell you everything you need to do, don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That worked wonders, as Tobirama leaned back with a soft sigh and, without quite losing the blush, seemed to let go of the concept that he would control the situation. His body lost some of the tension and his eyes even fell half-shut, a softness deeper that Madara had expected from him so early on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s what’s going to happen, Tobirama,” he continued, providing instructions as promised. “I’m going to make you come, stroke you off until you finally let go, and then I’m going to fuck your thighs until I come, and then we’ll get some sleep right here on this futon. Sounds good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It does,” his spouse answered obediently, seeming to have given up on pretending to keep his cool. It was so satisfying Madara felt his cock leak where it was standing up, ignored, as he focused on the man before him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How about inside you?” Madara continued, flexing his finger a little to give his meaning. Tobirama flinched a bit at the sensation, before determinedly settling back down to take what he was given. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels odd,” he said, hesitantly as though unable to quite describe the sensation. Madara had meant to get another finger in tonight, at the least, but it looked more and more like his little wife was nearing the limit of what he could take and still come away with a good memory of the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll help you come faster, though,” Madara promised, confident because he’d seen men and women react to this kind of stimulation enough times in past to know it was pretty much universal. He pulled his finger out just a little, before sliding it back in without taking his eyes off of Tobirama’s face. “More slowly?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” his spouse replied in a breathy tone, focused on holding still, but his thighs were shaking again. Madara slowed his movements, pulling carefully back with that one finger, holding still for a bit, then pushing back in at the same pace. His hand stroked that pulsing red cock in rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Focus on how nice your cock feels,” he instructed, reminding Tobirama not to overthink things again. The pale man looked heavenly as he laid there, finally settling into the sex and aiming to feel good. His scrunched brows relaxed, mouth falling open but still tense as he took in the pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His chakra flowed around them both, not even trying to hide how good it felt the way he’d been trying to contain his fear and apprehension earlier. Madara took it in, along with everything else, and leaned down to kiss the inside of Tobirama’s knee as he kept up the steady pace of his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so tempting to push him just a little bit more, to speed up or tease the head of his cock again. But there’d been a lot of that tonight, and Madara intended to introduce his spouse to sex in ways that would have him come to bed filled with expectation, not fear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, maybe with a bit of dread when they progressed to multiple orgasms and night-long edging, he thought with a pleasant shiver, but that could come later on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara could sense, in the heightened tension in his spouse’s thighs and in the way his chakra gathered, that he was nearing his orgasm. He tightened his grip just the smallest increment, leaning in to whisper softly, “You’re doing so good Tobirama, so very good for me, let it happen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take much more than that, as Tobirama came with a choked little moan. Madara stroked him through it, but stilled his finger once that tight heat clenched around it even further. No point in overwhelming him just now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seeing his lovely wife sprawled back on their futon, gasping for breath with cum splattered on his flushed-pink chest and eyes barely open and trusting, was incredibly rewarding and unbearably hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara held still for long moments, letting him catch his breath, before pulling his finger out just as gently as he’d been working it all evening and taking Tobirama’s legs to settle him on his side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he slid down to settle behind him, pulling the pliant body into his chest. Shudders of aftershock still ran through his long, muscled limbs and his ass fit perfectly in the cradle of Madara’s hips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here it is, the final chapter.</p><p>To be honest I am not super happy with this fic, but it feels good to wrap it up and potentially move on.</p><p>A sincere thank you to all the wonderful people who left kudos and very thoughtful, supportive comments on this fic, as well as my other ones! This fandom niche continues to be a wonderful environment and I am so glad to have fallen into it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His entire body felt heavy with exhaustion, of a kind Tobirama was used to after intense bouts of training, not… not this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him, and pressed against his back in a swath of heat and flesh and sweat, Madara held him without making any comment on what had just passed between them. Tobirama felt unexpectedly calm about the entire situation, either because he could feel his husband’s hands and was not expecting an attack, or because he’d been told what would come next, and so there was no need to prepare himself or guess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even be embarrassed over having had to be comforted for the second time tonight, like some child unused to hardship. It had brought him clear instructions and expectations he could follow, and Madara had never even expressed displeasure at having to do so. The minor humiliation was worth this sense of security.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even now, as he was holding Tobirama close and kissing along his shoulder, still-hard cock pressed snug against his behind, his chakra showed no sign of irritation. It was an immense relief, to know his husband and new clan head would be up-front with his expectations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama had always been bad at reading people’s moods, unable to anticipate and fulfill demands left unspoken. Within the Uchiha clan that was even more of a failing than it had been in the Senju, where he’d had Hashirama’s protection and people who acknowledged him enough to not abuse such weakness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here though, he would have to work harder than ever to attempt to secure a place for himself in the clan, and the first step in that regard was ensuring some good will from his husband. Not an easy task, given how he’d evidently failed to gather sufficient experience before embarking on this change in status.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, things seemed to have settled between them and Madara did not appear too dissatisfied with him so far. He’d shown more patience than Tobirama could have asked for, and seemed unbothered at having had to change his plans for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over his shoulder, his husband passed him a small container he’d been handling previously. Tobirama took and opened it, smelling the ointment inside. Scar balm, he thought, but now used for other purposes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Use that to slick between your legs for me,” Madara instructed, voice languid even as his cock twitched where it was pressed to Tobirama’s buttocks. He reached down and smoothed his hand down Tobirama’s thigh, then moved inwards and cupped his balls and softened cock, pulling them up and out of the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama automatically bit back on the gasp from having his oversensitive cock handled so soon, but then he’d been clearly instructed not to do that- Instead he allowed himself to sigh a bit, let his hips twitch in reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Showing these weakness went against the grain, but then he had his orders. And Madara had been so generous with this night, he didn’t intend to turn the tide against himself at the last moment and sour things between them with willful disobedience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this ok?” Madara asked, adjusting his grip to cup mostly the balls, pulled high against Tobirama’s abdomen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thank you,” he replied as he scooped out some of the ointment. This considerate treatment had been surprising when Madara had started, but now he aimed to encourage it for their future interactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding his fingers between his own legs, Tobirama hesitated a moment, but Madara’s hand-hold seemed to indicate where he would want to have his cock. He slid his own fingers along his taint, up and down and along his upper thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hole was still mildly irritated from having been touched before, and he was uncomfortably aware of it at all times. Madara had been so gentle, so slow, it was unbearable to think how getting fucked there might have left him feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama forced his head back on the task at hand, getting another little scoop of ointment and ensuring the place between his thighs would be comfortably slick. He felt wet and overheated, his whole body still reeling from his own orgasm, and his skin prickled with electricity at this much stimulation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara rolled his hips a bit, aligning his head with the centre of Tobirama’s ass, and slid his cock forward in one thrust. It slid over his hole for just a second, along his taint and the underside of his balls, before Madara let his hips slot right against his buttocks again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bracing his free hand against the futon to keep from overbalancing, Tobirama focused on his breathing and on his husdband’s chakra where it enveloped them both.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara held onto him and settled into a quick pace, mouthing at the back of his neck and breathing hotly against the wet skin there. All he could do was lay there and take it, feeling like he was being wrecked with sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat, the sparks of electricity where his skin was touched. The constant friction over his taint and between his inner thighs, hot and continuous. The twitches his cock gave every time there was some pressure against his balls. Madara’s breathing, his own gasps. This shouldn’t have felt so much, the touch didn’t seem so intimate but Tobirama felt like he was drowning in sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so different from the way he’d been made to come earlier, that onslaught of pleasure on his groin he’d been told to just accept and lean in to. That had already muddied his mind and left his body feeling well-used and frighteningly open, but this sensation mingled warmth with overstimulation and his whole body felt like it would catch fire any minute now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara groaned behind him and sped up his motions, and his chakra seemed to press down around them both. It should have burned, from how hot it felt, but all Tobirama could sense was warmth and pressure, more comforting that frightening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another groan, his husband came wet and hot between his thighs, pressing teeth into the back of his neck without breaking skin. Tobirama held still, focusing on his surroundings, the quiet room and the heat of fire-chakra blanketing them both. It was over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lifting the hand he still had between Tobirama’s legs, Madara stroked along his stomach and arm, breathing into his shoulder a few moments longer. Tobirama felt his lips where they pressed against his skin, light and undemanding. It was oddly less tense than he’d expected, almost relaxing to lay there like that, their sweaty bodies still pressed together in the dark, silent room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to let his thoughts roam, not to speculate on how the night had gone and what he’d gained or lost during it all. It was pointless, he’d found out already that reading his husband was far outside of his reach. Madara had gone against his every expectation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama tried not to be too optimistic, unwilling to set himself up for being manipulated or otherwise making some false step that might unbalance this arrangement they seemed to have reached over the course of the night. Still, it looked like something he might be able to work with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara snuffled a bit at his shoulder, then moved a hand to his chest and exerted some pressure, shuffling back on the futon and rolling Tobirama so he was on his back, Madara at his shoulder. This time, when his husband leant down for a kiss, Tobirama made sure to kiss him back just the way he’d been learning since they’d come inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was warm and wet as before, though perhaps slower. He’d gotten used to the tender feeling of something touching the inside of his mouth, licking across his sensitive lips and sliding along his own tongue. The motions of kissing back came easily now, and Madara’s hand coming to rest against his neck didn’t feel like a threat, not really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their breaths mingled, his husband’s chakra possessive and warm over them both. It felt almost comfortable, and what a strange thought to have at this point. But he could work with this, Tobirama told himself firmly. If Madara chose to allow this, this quiet peacefulness between them, the way he’d allowed Tobirama his weaknesses and fears during sex, then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it might mean his husband would be amenable to treating him kindly, or at least having patience until Tobirama adjusted to the rules of his new life. He was unsure yet if being treated kindly in private would translate similarly in front of the rest of the clan, but that remained to be seen. He’d of course never seen Madara interacting with his clansmen without an audience to perform for. He would find out soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the one thing he did know was that, when elder Shimo had taken him aside to explain to him that as a wife in this arranged marriage, he would first need to satisfy his husband in private and then his husband and new clansmen in public, that the elder had not been wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was apparent that he would need to build up his relationship with Madara first, before knowing how to even start facing the clan. In the quiet house they would now share, and likely in this room where Madara had brought him to have sex. Hopefully his husband would continue to be as inclined to give instructions as he had been so far.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss had grown more shallow, and Madara was now just brushing their lips together wetly as he pulled back in increments. When Tobirama let his eyes slide open just a bit, he was met with midnight-black eyes staring unnervingly right into his. He didn’t flinch, but it was a close thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one outside the Uchiha had eyes like that, and he’d lived a lifetime learning to fear them, then had a year to feel them on his face from across a room, almost like an intimate threat. Now he met them with determination, feeling the was Madara’s hand at his neck spread over his upper chest, the way his body left a long line of heat along Tobirama’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand at his chest lifted to cup the side of his head, fingers sliding into his hair and thumb tracing along his cheek as Madara seemed to take in his face carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did well on your wedding night, my little wife,” he said, but not in a smirking tone or as a way to mock, the way he’d done at the very start of things. This time his voice was low, assessing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama wanted to close his eyes again but that was childish, and anyway he’d been told to respond when his husband addressed him. It was a good habit to get in to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were more patient than I had the right to expect, husband,” he settled on, going for humble and polite in case Madara was feeling the need to reassert his position in their marriage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Not to mention carefully avoiding bringing up that, while he certainly felt fucked and claimed, the consummation had not actually included penetrative intercourse. That had been a concession on Madara’s part, and one Tobirama would never have asked for and likely would have rejected if offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Madara had never done so, had left him no choice in the matter and with no-one in the room to check and no one so bold as to ask in too much detail, Tobirama could confidently say the wedding had been consummated as expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unspoken acknowledgement and submissive act worked well enough, in that Madara didn’t get angry or otherwise correct his behaviour. What he did instead was frown a bit, and lean back in contemplation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get some water to clean up with,” he said, getting up and retrieving a basin and some rags. Tobirama sat up and watched as he heated the water up, took a rag and cleaned himself perfunctorily where he stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he tried to stand up and do the same though, Madara motioned him back down and came over, bringing the basin along. He then laid Tobirama back down and started by wiping at his belly with a wet, warm rag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was oddly intimate, even after the sex before. He felt very exposed, despite having been naked from pretty much the moment he’d entered this room, when Madara carefully ran the cloth over his belly and rinsed it in the basin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then brought the barely wrung out rag to his crotch again and it felt even warmer when Madara wiped wetly at his pubic hair, then across his cock where it was still sensitive. Droplets of water ran between his legs like brands, cooling quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spread your legs a bit, raise that knee,” Madara instructed, almost absently and without looking up to meet his eyes, and Tobirama did it without hesitation. He could feel the wet rag slide along his inner thighs where they had been so sensitive before, when Madara fucked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It came around to his balls and wiped them clean with unbearably slow, careful dedication. Madara hummed a bit, almost in distraction, and Tobirama felt himself flush at that. Then he ran his hand with the newly rinsed rag across his perineum to his hole, and he obediently raised his hips to grant access. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rough texture of the rag and the heat of the water were a distraction in themselves. Madara had leaned in to look between his thighs, before bending down to kiss at the inside of his knee and pet him with his free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he picked up a dry rag and ran the same trajectory again, even more gentle the second time around. This was odd, and Tobirama felt it would be his place to provide this kind of service but then, he didn’t know this house. Didn’t know what Madara would want or expect of him, outside of what the man deigned to tell him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, this did not feel bad, this… caring. Despite the uncertainty he felt, not knowing his place or where he might step wrong. This touch that should have been too much, after the overabundance of touching he’d experienced tonight, still felt soothing, combined with the fire-hot chakra and Madara’s calm black stare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels better?” he asked, reaching a hand to help Tobirama into a sitting position after he’d set the basin and rags to the side. All he could do was nod in response, feeling almost lulled by the quiet and the physical intimacy as Madara pulled him into his own chest and brushed his nose against Tobirama’s temple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It did feel better, being rid of the sticky ointment and come that had coated his thighs and belly. He also felt unexpectedly content to sit there and be held, after everything. Like a reward for having done well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara held him close for a while more, nuzzling his hair and running slow circles with his thumb on Tobirama’s shoulder. It was unexpectedly restful, like his mind had taken on the rhythm of this tiny motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he let go, it was with some apparent reluctance, as he motioned to the basin and said “I’ll go get rid of that” before leaving the room without further instruction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama looked around, trying to get his bearings, and noticed again the teapot and small heater in the corner of the room. He got up and went about making tea, as something to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd, going through the motions of tea-making with no clothes on, but then he didn’t know where anything was in this room. His own things might not have been settled into the main house yet, from where he’d packed them into sealing scrolls, and he wasn’t about to go looking through cupboards where he might not be wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madara’s chakra travelled through the house briskly, and he returned to the room not long after leaving. He paused in the doorway for a suspended second, but before Tobirama could worry about having somehow overstepped or displeased him, Madara moved towards a closet door and pulled out two sleeping yukata.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He put one on himself right there, then walked over to where Tobirama was kneeling and laid the other over his shoulders with a flourish. It was thin and soft and comfortable, smelling of cheddar smoke the way most things in this house seemed to smell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me, little wife,” he said, in that same thoughtful tone, “was that the first time you had sex?” and Tobirama felt another shot of weariness run through him, but steeled himself. It had gone well enough, and if Madara wanted to complain then perhaps he should have provided better instructions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was,” he replied with a steady voice, as he poured out the tea and went to set Madara’s cup in front of him. “I realize my performance was not to your expectations,” he forced out with a carefully bland tone, anyway, as he sat facing Madara with his own cup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not what I was saying,” his husband deflected, though he was looking Tobirama over as though checking for body language, looking for something. Even without his sharingan active, he must be very apt at reading even minor cues in someone’s posture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did just fine, after I managed to get you talking and listen to you,” Madara continued determinedly, not touching his tea quite yet. “Very obedient on your wedding night, my congratulations,” he continued with a slight smirk like he’d had at the start. It didn’t feel quite so coldly mocking anymore, here in the room where they’d laid together, but Tobirama still felt annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obedience is the least I would have my clan head expect from me, husband,” he shot back, determinedly using the same address Madara was. It felt more easy on his tongue, now that their marriage was consummated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He willfully ignored that he’d had nothing more than obedience to offer this night, and was glad Madara didn’t feel the need to point it out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow,” his husband started, picking up his tea cup, “I will endeavour to explain to you in great detail how our night will go before it gets started.” He met Tobirama’s eyes with a smirk full of hidden meaning, and continued, “as I see my wife does enjoy this kind of talk very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tobirama felt his lips pull into an angry pout without his consent as his entire face went red at that statement. Madara was, of course, riling him up on purpose, but all he could do was glare as his husband took a sip of tea, then took a small sweet from the plate next to them and chewed thoughtfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before that, though, we’ll have to give you a tour of the village and see what jobs might suit you for a start,” he said through a mouthful of food, and Tobirama felt his relief at this casual assurance that he would be more than a shut-in political bride in this clan settle warm in his stomach with a sip of tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made a face at his husband’s rude table manners, though, and felt his lip curl even more as it was met with another lecherous grin. Was he really going to have to deal with this for the rest of his life?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>